


You Walked In and Lit Up My Day

by FandomCaptive



Series: SBI Christmas Advent Stories [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), That's it, come on in and read the fic, i dare you, those are the tags, whoops 1am pog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomCaptive/pseuds/FandomCaptive
Summary: Tommy was just having one ofthose days.Everything was going wrong, and he just wanted to sleep for a year. But sometimes bad days can lead to good nights :)
Relationships: Bro they be a family
Series: SBI Christmas Advent Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	You Walked In and Lit Up My Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven of the MCYT Christmas Calendar!  
> Prompt was: Lights
> 
> Why, hello there!  
> No warnings for today! I wanted to write something happy so that maybe my decaying mental health will flipping shut up for a bit. 
> 
> I think that's all for les beginning notes! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Today had been a terrible day for Tommyinnit. His alarm was 15 minutes late going off, putting Tommy 15 minutes behind schedule. As he had raced to the bathroom, throwing a couple colorful swears into his vocabulary, Wilbur had called out from his own room, telling Tommy that: “Maybe it wasn’t actually your alarm clock in the wrong, and instead it was your own fault for setting it 15 minutes late” Needless to say, Tommy added a couple more swears this time around. 

Once Tommy had managed to get ready for the day, he raced outside just in time to watch the city bus he took to school pull away from the stop at the end of the street, meaning now he had to ask someone to give him a ride to college. He hadn’t eaten, and his head was already pounding, what a great start to the day. 

“Wilbur…?” He called hesitantly as he re-entered the house. 

“Yeah, Tommy?” His brother’s voice rang from down the hall.

Tommy gave a weak chuckle, “see, it’s a funny story, but-”

“Do you need a ride, Gremlin Child?” Wilbur’s head poked out of his room to look at Tommy.

“Yeah.” 

“Let me grab my keys.” 

It wasn’t until Tommy had raced into his first class that he realized he had forgotten a large stack of completed work back home, on his desk. Tommy could visualize the exact place he had left his homework, and yet there was nothing he could do about it now. 

He spent the whole school day wishing he were home, and was briefly ecstatic once the last bell rang, until he remembered that he was supposed to get a ride home with Tubbo, and the boy wasn’t in school that day. In fact, Tubbo hadn’t even remembered to text until Tommy had already headed outside. 

Tubbox: _Hey! I’m so sorry! I know I was going to take you home today, but I’ve got a pretty bad cold, and I didn’t go to school today. IOU big time_

“Tubbo” Tommy groaned, holding the ‘o’ sound for a prolonged amount of time as he typed back an “It’s okay!” and tried to figure out what to do. He didn’t want to have to call his dad, or either of his brothers, because they already were forced to do so much for him. 

“Walking it is, I guess.” He muttered, preparing himself for the long trek ahead. 

He stumbled up to his porch almost two hours later, quickly found his house key, and crashed inside. His feet and legs burned and Tommy’s head threatened to explode. 

“Hey Tommy!” Wilbur’s voice called from somewhere in the house, “Dad’s gonna be a couple hours late, he wanted me to tell you.” 

Tommy furiously blinked back a couple tears at the news, after Phil got home from work, the family was supposed to decorate for Christmas. Tommy had been looking forward to it all day, and now it might not even happen. 

“Tommy?” Wilbur asked, suddenly in the front room. “Are you okay? Did something happen while you were hanging out with Tubbo?” 

Tommy’s emotions quickly turned to a shade of anger as he thought of his day. “No. Nothing happened. He wasn’t even at school so I walked all the way home so now I’m tired and my feet hurt and Dad isn’t even coming home in time to decorate!” 

He kicked off his shoes and walked around a slightly stunned Wilbur Soot, before storming to his room. He shut the door and flung himself to his bed, wishing for sleep to come, but lo and behold, sleep was far from near. Tommy didn’t even know why he tried to wish things at this point, his luck seemed to ruin everything today. 

Eventually, Tommy heard Techno come home, the older brother was heard coming closer and closer to Tommy’s room and the young boy groaned over the interaction that was clearly coming.

A soft knock echoed through the room before Techno crept in. 

“Tommy?” He asked

“Hm?” 

“Wilbur said your day was pretty awful, so I wondered if you wanted to go get some hot chocolate or something.” Techno mumbled something else, and rubbed the back of his neck, a clear sign that he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, which made Tommy smile for the first time that day. 

“Yeah, Tech, I’d actually love that. Give me just a second!” 

The two brothers quickly hopped into Techno’s car and drove a couple minutes down the road to their favorite little cafe. For the first time in that terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day, Tommy was happy that he had rolled out of bed that morning. He was also happy that he had a brother who was willing to be so kind to him. Even though Techno was annoying sometimes. 

Eventually, the two boys made their way home, and were greeted with a wonderful sight, Phil’s car in the driveway. 

“Dad’s home!” Tommy exclaimed, bouncing in his seat with excitement. “Now we get to decorate!”

The boy quickly rushed out of the car the minute it was parked, and ran inside, leaving a smiling Technoblade behind. 

When Tommy entered the house, he was a little surprised and disappointed that Wilbur and Phil weren’t sitting in the living room with the Christmas decoration boxes ready to be unpacked. He set out about the house to find both his oldest brother and his dad, but couldn’t seem to find them anywhere. 

At least, until he had entered his room to drop off some stuff. 

“Merry Christmas!” Wilbur had shouted, while Phil flicked the switch to turn on the twinkling lights the two of them had strung up around Tommy’s room. 

“I heard you had a bad day, so Wilbur and I figured we’d try to _lighten_ it up a little.” Phil said, chuckling a little at his own joke. 

Tommy stared in awe at his room, a large smile on his face. “That was awful, dad. Thank you so much.” 

“You’re welcome, Tommy. Now what do you say we set up the rest of these decorations?” 

“That sounds like a spectacular idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm so tired. I'm so sorry if this was trash but I've been up for over 21 hours and I got a whopping 4 hours of sleep, so you're gonna be stuck with this until I get some decent rest.  
> I know I missed yesterday, but see, the anniversary of my Grandpa's death is coming up on Saturday and that's really got my mental health issues goin' off the rails. I'll maybe write and post "Hallmark Movies" at some point, but sadly, not today :\  
> Okay, that's it! Kudos and Comments make me happy!  
> I'll see you lovelies tomorrow <3


End file.
